Generally, there is a recognized need for acceptable products for satisfactory disposal of animal wastes. This is particularly true for domesticated animals such as cats and the like which conventionally live within the home without access to the out-of-doors for defecation and urination purposes. For this reason, there has developed a large market for diatomaceous material that is commonly referred to as "litter".
However, pet owners are well aware of the undesirable aspects of cat litter. Quite frequently, it is necessary for the pet owner to "change" the litter by removing feces and stirring or mixing the litter to disperse urine. In addition, the cat litter must be completely replaced at frequent intervals.
While this process is distasteful, there is still another problem of significant proportions. Namely, the box or container for the cat litter is usually an open-topped plastic receptacle which does nothing to contain odors or remove the litter and feces and urine therein from view. Furthermore, the cat litter is susceptible to spillage when the animal is attempting to bury the feces.
In order to overcome these problems, there have been a number of proposals of varying success. For instance, Clark U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,930 suggests an animal commode having a removable liner therein, Clark U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,989 suggests a pet relief station having means for distributing deodorizer associated therewith, and Gore U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,191 proposes a housing for a cat litter box. However, despite these and other proposals, it has remained to provide a self-contained disposable animal commode.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above-stated problems and accomplishing the stated objects by an entirely unique manner.